


Peter's Perfect Heart

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony has been warned a thousand times about Pepper's true nature, but today, he finally sees it for real. Peter's in love with him and Pepper knows, it's time for a confrontation.Happy ending. Sweet at the end. Emotionally and verbally abusive at the start. Tony saves the day.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

As Tony stood up from the dinner table to take his phone call, Pepper's smile left her face. She was left sitting face to face with Peter, the person she knew was in love with her husband. He spent every damned day here in the lab with Tony, buying him gifts and making him laugh. Well, no more.

She glared at him. He knew she knew, and it made him very uncomfortable. He'd only accepted this invite to dinner because he wanted time with his mentor, and he had no clue she would be here. It's not like he was going to make a move, because that just wasn't him. But Peter just felt better being closer to the older man.

"Peter." She said with gritted teeth. "Why don't you help me get desert ready, hm?"

"Uh… sure… yeah. I can do that," he was slightly shaky as he stood up to follow her into the kitchen area. As he stood in the center, she opened the fridge to take out a tray of cheesecake. 

"You know why I asked you in here." Pepper said coldly, "Don't you?"

Peter's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, "I… uh… I'm not sure, Ms Potts."

She turned around with an angry expression on her face, placing the cake down. "It's Mrs Stark to you." She said coldly. She knew it hurt him.

Pepper could see the hurt in Peter's eyes as he gulped, trying not to let this affect him. "Yes, Mrs Stark."

"I know who you really are, Peter." Pepper told him, walking closer to him, to intimidate him. Peter took a few steps back, utterly terrified of her. She was much taller than him, especially in heels. She practically towered over him, making him feel so small.

What they didn't know is that Tony had finished his phone call, and upon returning to the table to find them gone, he went looking for them. When he heard the severity of Pepper's voice, he paused at the door. Listening.

"You need to leave," Pepper told him.

The younger man looked rather sad, like he'd just been kicked. "But… but Tony invited me… we were going to work on our latest project."

"Ah yes, your latest project." She muttered as she pulled out a sharp silver knife from the drawer, holding it in the air before gently cutting the cheesecake. "Which is what? Trying to get Iron Man in your bed?"

Peter shook his head, "No!" He exclaimed, "We're just friends! It's not like that!"

The billionaire frowned from his hiding place, he couldn't figure out why the hell his wife was treating Peter this way. He was livid. But he knew if he walked in now it would be acting time again, they'd be like they were at the dinner table, civil and happy. So he stayed put, to hear the real details.

"Don't lie to me, Peter. I see the way you look at him, I see the way you smile and blush. You think you're so perfect, don't you?"

"I'm nothing special." Peter said quietly. 

"That's right." Pepper stated. "You're nothing special. I see you, you know. You sit around acting all friendly, I know you're in love with Tony."

Tony's eyes widened as his brain registered the words, he had absolutely no idea that Peter was even into men. He'd hidden it well. He could slightly understand why Pepper was angry, but Peter wasn't a bad person. He was his best friend for God's sake!

"So what if I am?" Peter asked quietly, "It's not like I'm trying to seduce him. I keep a respectful distance, I… I don't even plan on ever telling him! In fact, I have dates lined up to try and get over him!" He sounded miserable, like he was really trying. 

Tony could hear the guilt coming from the younger man, and it made his heart ache. He was young and in love with his best friend… that was such a difficult situation. 

"Yeah right." Pepper spat at him, "Of course you do!" She bitterly laughed as she cut the cake, making perfectly shaped pieces. "This is all a game to you isn't it. You're a stupid, pathetic child, Peter."

The younger man's cheeks went red as he nodded, his eyes tearing up. His only crime was falling in love with the wrong person, but unfortunately his person was married to a monster. 

Tony's fists were in balls, how dare she talk to him like that. He looked through the cracks of the door to see Peter struggling not to cry, with Pepper standing there, her back to him. 

"You're going to leave him alone, do you hear me? After tonight, you'll ignore his calls and stay away from him." She warned the younger man, who was now silently crying as he stood there. Tears dripped off his face as he kept his back straight, trying not to lose his dignity.

It killed Tony to watch. 

"But… but I love him." Peter admitted, "He will be upset that I'm gone…"

"No he won't!" Pepper stated, "He won't care. He has me, his wife. You're nothing, Peter. You're just another robot to him."

The rage inside the billionaire was bubbling fast, any second now and he was about to burst through to the kitchen and for the first time in his life, yell at the person he swore he'd never yell at.

Peter continued to cry, his heart was breaking as he stood there being verbally abused in the kitchen of the man of his dreams. "That's not true, he… he…"

"He what?" She cut him off, holding the knife in the air. "He 'loves' you? Is that what you were going to say? He doesn't, kid. He never will."

"He'll miss me," Peter cried quietly, the lump in his throat only growing as he bit down on his lip, trying to keep silent. 

Tony watched him as he tried to stay strong. He was proud of Peter, for not being horrible back, for standing his ground.

Pepper only laughed in reply. "Miss you? If he misses you, I have ways of helping him forget all about you."

Her words were like poison darts, each and every one of them getting a bullseye on Peter's heart, making him fall further apart. 

"Why do you say things like that?" He asked, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "I… I haven't done anything wrong… I just… I just like being near him. Is that a crime?"

Pepper took another step towards him, her eyes were evil and her body language told him to leave as soon as possible. "You." She spat, "Don't deserve to be near him. You're a stupid, little child. Tony doesn't care about you."

"Now that's just not true." Tony spoke, stepping out from behind the door. Both Pepper and Peter froze in their spots, not knowing what the older man had heard.

Was he going to ask what the conversation was? Did he hear Pepper's threatening tone and abusive words? Was he going to push Peter out of his life for loving him? 

Tony walked into the room, casually, heading to the fridge and opening it up. He pulled out a can of soda and turned to face them both. He noticed how Peter was trying to keep himself together, worried, anxious, miserable. 

Pepper was frozen, her glare had disappeared and she had worry in her eyes now. 

"I assume you are both waiting to see which one of you I'm going to yell at?" He said in an authoritative tone, looking between the two of them. There was silence in reply. 

"Very well," he opened his can, took a sip of his drink, and turned to Peter. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Peter." He breathed in, watching the terrified body language on the younger man. Peter's eyes went to Pepper's, whose expression wore a smirk and a glare back at him. He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry again.

"Peter, could you please wait for me in the other room? I have to talk to Pepper." He said softly, raising his hand and putting it on Peter's shoulder.

The younger man's face shot up to look at him, surprised, unsure, scared. "Sir?" 

"I'll be through in a minute, if you feel uncomfortable, you can hang out in the spare bedroom. There's a TV in there," he smiled at the younger man, making the tension drift out of Peter's body. 

"Th… thank you." He shivered as he nodded, "I'll be there." 

Tony stayed quiet until Peter left the kitchen and headed into the spare bedroom. He waited for the door to close before he turned to Pepper. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked coldy. He had never been so angry with his wife, not once. But this crossed the line. 

Tony had heard, from others, that Pepper was like this when he wasn't around. But he didn't believe hearsay, he put his faith in the woman he loved. But now? Now he'd heard and seen it for real. She was downright abusive to the people that Tony cared about, trying to push them away. 

He had no intention of screaming at her, that wasn't his way. But he was going to make her pay. "You don't get to speak to him like that."

Cue the waterworks. Pepper was a pro at playing the victim, she's done it tons of times before. Every time some insinuated she wasn't a complete goddess, she cried and said how much she loved him.

"He pushed me too far," she sobbed, not wiping her face so the tears would cling to her cheeks and Tony would find her an adorable mess. But it wasn't working.

"He pushed you, did he?" Tony raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "Care to explain?"

"Well," she sniffed, "Peter has been trying to… to steal you away for some time… and, and, he was the one trying to get me away from YOU!"

Tony nearly laughed at her feeble attempt at lying. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to tell her to be quiet. 

"That's not what I heard." He spoke to her, "You were making him cry and telling him that he doesn't matter. Pepper, you said some disgusting things to him."

"It's because I love you! I'm terrified of losing you!"

Tony sighed heavily. "Well, you know what? You should have trusted me to not cheat on you. You should NOT be bullying my best friend, who's only twenty one, about perfectly normal feelings. And the way to keep me?? Is to not alienate the people around us!" 

Pepper did her best to look confused and lost, "I'm not alienating people! I promise, Tony please, this was the first time anything like this has happened."

The billionaire didn't say anything. He just stared at her with a fed up expression, breathing slowly as he chose his next words carefully.

"Then can you explain to me why Bruce no longer talks to me? After my last birthday, you two had a talk on the balcony. I haven't heard from him since. Do you mind explaining?"

The realisation hit Pepper's face as she tried her best to come up with a quick explanation as to how these things aren't connected. "He's in love with me!" She exclaimed without thinking, "And I told him that I didn't want to be with him. So he left. And is probably too embarrassed to talk to us!" She was breathing heavily as she spoke, trying to keep the tears flowing as she tried to be the doting, in love wife.

"Bruce isn't in love with you." Tony commented flatly. "He specifically told me not to marry you because you're not a good person. You knew that. And you scared him off."

Pepper didn't reply, she looked down at the floor and tried to think of something else. 

"I can literally see you making shit up." Tony spoke coldly. "I cannot believe I listened to you over everyone else, Pepper. You've been pushing away my friends! Do you know how abusive that is?!" His voice got a little louder. 

"I love you -

"BULLSHIT!" he exclaimed. "If you loved me you wouldn't make Peter cry! Bruce would still be here! Christ, Pepper! Do you understand at all what you've done?! You're not the woman I married."

"Don't say that, please!" She cried, moving to grab his arm and pull him towards her. "We were so happy! Can't we go back to being happy?" 

Tony let her cry into him for a few moments. He had one arm around her as she cried into his chest, the other firmly by his side. The billionaire was staring at the door he came through, thinking about Peter. How must Peter be feeling right now? The poor man must be heartbroken and terrified, this wasn't okay.

Even if he hadn't been warned by everyone, including his avenger friends and even Happy, he still should have kicked her out after hearing how she spoke to Peter.

Peter needed someone to fight in his corner. He lost everyone and everything, he's a young man who spent his teen years getting bullied. Now he had Tony back and he'd been smiling so much more than ever.

Seeing him cry in his kitchen with misery was fucking horrendous. Tony swore long ago that if anyone so much as made that smile fade from his protégé's face then he would go into full kill mode.

"Stand up," Tony told her, removing his hand from her. He'll let himself be sad about this all later, right now, he had to do the hard part. "You are to go to a hotel for the night. Tomorrow, you can come and get your things. And then I want a divorce." He looked her straight in the eyes. 

Pepper broke down in hysterics, crying and pleading. Of course it was hard and difficult, but there was no way Tony was keeping someone toxic in his life. His friends loved him and cared about him, and he was losing them. They were his family and Pepper was pushing them away.

It took Tony ten minutes to get her out of the penthouse. He called her a taxi and sent her away, before returning to the scene. 

He found himself stopped outside the room which Peter was in, taking a moment for himself and taking a deep breath in. The TV was on softly as Peter sniffled behind the door. 

"Peter?" Tony knocked on the door softly, "Can I come in?"

"Uh," Peter sniffed, sitting up and shuffling a little, turning down the TV. "Sure, come on in."

The older man opened the door and stepped inside, noticing the younger man sitting cross legged on the fluffy white bed, tears stained on his cheeks. Tony smiled softly and closed the door before kicking off his shoes. He then climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him, not saying anything.

Peter was worried, breathing anxiously as he watched Tony shuffle beside him and stretch his legs out. 

The older man raised his eyebrow as if to say, come and cuddle up. So Peter did. He moved in close and slowly, unsurely, he curled up under Tony's arm and brought his knees with him. 

The older man let his arm cuddle him closer as he looked up at the TV. "So what are we watching?" 


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in silence watching The Office together. It must have been two or three episodes in when Peter finally spoke. His hand was resting on Tony's chest, and it hadn't moved since he placed it there. He was too scared to even uncross his legs, it was such a rare place to be. 

He was so aware of his own breathing, and he was more focused on Tony than on the show. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes glazed over as he stared into the empty space. 

Tony chuckled softly, raising his hand from his side and laying it gently on Peter's, making the younger man jump a little. Peter peered down at their hands with wide eyes and confusion. Tony's hands were so strong and warm, they were much bigger than his. 

"You have no need to be sorry," Tony spoke softly. "You didn't do anything wrong." He squeezed Peter's soft hand. "It's me who should be apologising."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed, he darent move from Tony's warm embrace, in case he lost it. He loved being right here, right beside him. He'd dreamed about this for so long, he'd forgotten how to want anything else.

"You don't need to," Peter's small voice came out. "No reason to."

"There is, Pete. Turn down the TV." He patted his hand and sat up slightly. Peter grabbed the remote and shakily pressed the volume button.

The older man noticed how shaky he was, half smiling to himself. He waited for Peter to find his comfortable spot, but instead the younger man looked weary. 

"Face me," Tony softly requested, "Please."

Peter slowly turned around, not meeting his gaze as he sat on the bed beside him, one leg underneath him as he took a nervous breath in.

"Did you hear the conversation?" Tony asked him. "Between Pepper and I?"

The younger man shook his head, "I asked Friday to block the sound." He spoke as he stared down at Tony's hand, which was resting on his leg. "I… I was scared."

The older man watched his face with a soft expression, raising his hand to offer it to Peter. "You can take my hand," he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you," 

Peter shakily raised his hand to take Tony's, his heart fluttering as their skins touched. His pulse raced as their fingers slowly entwined together. "You didn't." He whispered weakly. "She did."

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw. "Yes. About that," he breathed out. "She's gone,"

Peter's eyes shot up to his for the first time, almost getting lost in the gorgeousness of his mentor's hazel ones. Tony could see immediately how anxious and worried his best friend was.

"Yep." Tony nodded, "I kicked her out. I wasn't happy about what I heard her say to you, and I should have seen it." He spoke genuinely and honestly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see her for who she was," 

Peter's eyes were welling up as he breathed slowly. "She's awful." He replied, "I… I couldn't stand up to her because she's your wife." His eyes went down to the mattress. 

"I understand," Tony nodded. "You were in a difficult position. But, Peter, I want you to tell me these things." He squeezed his hand. 

"I couldn't," Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I didn't want you to ever know."

"Why not?"

The younger man took a deep breath in, not opening his eyes as he spoke. "Because I didn't want you to push me out of your life, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"You never make me uncomfortable," Tony spoke softly. "I'm the king of being able to talk about anything. Nothing makes me unsettled." 

Peter nodded, opening his eyes but still looking down. There were a few moments of silence between them, but it was a comfortable one. Tony's thumb gently stroked Peter's to comfort him. 

"I'm in love with you." Peter admitted, his voice nearly breaking. 

Tony smiled softly, "That's really nice to hear," he stared down at their hands too. "Your heart is so special, are you sure you want to give it to me?"

The younger man gazed up at him nervously. He nodded, "I am." He spoke softly. "I'm so sure, I'm sorry. But I love you so much it hurts." His chin shivered a little, the raw emotion of his love just heading right for Tony's heart.

"Don't be sorry," Tony told him. "Never be sorry for feeling. Peter… those horrible things she said to you, you know they're not real, right?" 

Peter hesitantly nodded, sucking in an anxious breath. 

"I mean it. I care about you so much, you NEED to know that." He squeezed his hand again. "You're not pathetic, and if you left my life?" Tony paused for a moment, "That would hurt my heart. I'd miss you so much, I couldn't let you leave."

The younger man had a lump in his throat as he swallowed, "You mean it?" He broke as tears fell from his eyes, bowing his head as he cried softly.

"I mean it," Tony confirmed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Peter. "I'd miss you so much, I don't even want to think about not having you in my life." 

Peter's forehead was against his shoulder as he cried, his hands not knowing where to sit. Tony moved the other man's arms around him and cuddled into him. Peter cried into his arms as Tony pressed his face into the younger man's hair, kissing it and breathing him in. It was almost intoxicating. 

"Peter, I need you." Tony's voice cut out as he clenched his eyes shut. "I won't let anyone talk to you like that again, I promise." 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's small voice spoke up, "Mr. Stark, I just love you so much. I need you around like I need air," he grasped onto his shirt. 

Tony nodded, "I know, sweetheart. It must have been so hard for you, I'm so proud of you for being strong. You were so strong." 

Peter shook his head as he cuddled into him, "I wasn't, she made me cry."

"But you didn't fight back. You're so good, Peter. You have a big heart, and you didn't say anything mean back. You are my sunshine." Tony spoke against his hair. "You get that?"

Peter's head gently looked up at Tony, their faces not far away from each other. Their warm breaths mixed together as the tension rose in the room. "I'm your sunshine?" He asked in less than a whisper. 

"You are." Tony whispered, his fingers raising up to stroke Peter's cheek, making his eyes flutter shut. The younger man's mouth was slightly open, his cheeks were red and he was breathing unevenly. 

"Beautiful." Tony commented under his breath before he took the chance and moved forward, ridding them of any space between them. He captured Peter in a soft and sweet kiss, making the younger man gasp a little as he melted into him. 

Gently, they moved their lips against each other, tantalising movements which made both of them shiver. Peter felt like his pain had been replaced with magic, he felt like he could never cry again. Tony's heart went wild, he never knew Peter's lips would taste this fucking spectacular. 

Tony sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before opening up the kiss, licking Peter's lips open so he could explore his mouth. The younger man moaned as he tilted his head, his hands holding Tony as close as possible. 

The older man placed his spare hand on the small of Peter's back, pulling him closer. Tony groaned as Peter tried to put his tongue into his mouth. The older man accepted it, getting lost in the magic that was Peter. 

"Pete," Tony whispered against his lips, both of them drunk off of each other, eyes closed, subconsciously moving against each other. Their chests moved together as their hands gently caressed each other's bodies. Tony turned Peter over, laying him softly onto the bed. "Pete," he whispered again, his lips just missing Peter's lips and instead getting his jaw. 

The younger man moaned, eyes closed, licking his lips as he swallowed hard. He felt loving kisses placed slowly down his jaw, sweet lips gently caressing his neck. Words weren't coming to his mind as he let himself melt into the beauty that was Tony's touch. His stomach was in knots, but in the best way possible. Peter's heart felt so full as he lay there, melting at the slow, loving touches that he felt against him.

"Peter," Tony whispered, tracing his lips across Peter's collar bone. His hand gently rose up to hold the other side of Peter's jaw. 

The younger man's heart beated faster every time Tony said his name, it made his whole body shiver with anticipation. He could feel himself hard in his jeans, dying for something to happen. He was afraid if Tony noticed it then he would be pushed away, so he moved his own hand over it, keeping it from poking into him.

"Don't hide it," Tony spoke into his ear in a low voice, it was the most seductive thing ever. His voice turned Peter on even more. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Peter managed a low and needy moan as he dropped his hand to his side, letting Tony's hand move over his body, tantalisingly slow before it reached his trousers, slipping over his crotch until Peter's clothed cock was under his palm. 

"Ahh," Peter gasped as he felt his dreams coming true. Tony pressed his palm into him before slowly rubbing his hand up and down, retracting the most gorgeous whimpers from the man beneath him. 

"Do you like that?" Tony smirked, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Yesss," Peter replied, raising his hand to hold onto him tight. His eyes were closed as he let himself enjoy the moment. 

"Look at you," Tony raised himself up a little, watching the younger man's perfectly pleasured face. "You're so beautiful."

Peter's face reddened, a little embarrassed smile crawling onto his face, it was so endearing to watch. "Open your eyes," he moved his hand back up Peter's body. "Open them for me,"

As the younger man's eyes slowly opened, they were met with the most adoring expression from the older man before him. "Wow," Tony whispered with a smile, a smile that made Peter's legs weak. "Peter, do you want me to make you feel good?" 

Peter's mouth gaped open, he nodded as he licked his lips, eyes swimming with arousal. "I do," 

"Good." Tony smiled, "Because my boy's been treated really badly lately," he ducked down and kissed Peter's neck, his hands sliding slowly up his shirt. The younger man shivered as Tony's strong hands caressed his body, sliding up from his toned abdomen to his full chest, thumbing at his nipples. 

"Fuck," Peter moaned before biting his lip. 

"I don't want my boy to ever feel that bad again," he pulled the material up over his chest. Tony stared down, drinking in the sight of the man beneath him. "Fuck, Pete, you're so perfect." He leaned down and kissed Peter's chest, making him shiver. 

The younger man got the hint and pulled off his shirt before lying back down and letting the sensation of the older man's lips and tongue press sweetly against his soft skin. His skin was tingling under Tony's touch. 

"I'm your boy?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"You are." Tony spoke, sliding down his body, "You're my boy," his fingers worked on undoing Peter's trousers before pulling them slowly over his hips, kissing his skin softly as he uncovered it.

"Ohhh," Peter's eyes fluttered shut as his head hit the pillow. Tony stripped him of his clothes and settled between Peter's thighs, kissing them all over.

"Tttt… oohh," Peter moaned again as Tony's fingertips pulled down his boxers, uncovering his cock. This was the most important thing to ever have happened. 

Before he could think about how sensitive and insecure he was, Tony licked a stripe up his thigh towards his cock. The older man's hands maneuvered his knees up, holding his thighs apart as he leaned down and began to lick and suck at Peter's balls.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Peter gasped, his hands grasping into the sheets. 

The older man continued to press kisses around Peter's cock, trailing them up the side of his shaft. He began to adore Peter's cock as if it were his job, his eyes closed as he licked, sucked and massaged the area. His tongue spending most of its time massaging the head and slit.

"Ohfuck, ohgod, Tony! Oh - OH FUCK!" 

Stark licked up the underside, leaving saliva all over it. His hand curled around the base as he began to jerk him off, opening his eyes and looking up to Peter's amazing eyes. 

"Does this make you feel better?" Tony asked him seductively. "Am I helping you?"

Peter nodded and gasped, looking down at him with darkened eyes and an open mouth. His face was completely flushed. "Yes! Oh my god yes!" 

"You're so important," Tony told him before leaning down to press a kiss on Peter's tip. "You mean so much to me," he swirled his tongue around his cock. "I never want to lose you!" He wrapped his lips around Peter's cock and sunk down, taking as much of him in as he could. 

"FUUUCK!" Peter exclaimed loudly, panting as he watched the older man suck him off. He must have been new to it, because there was no real method. But this was Peter's first, so it was fucking amazing. Tony was slurping and gagging, but nothing stopped him, he wanted all of Peter's cock in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

"OhmygodOHFUCK!" Peter moaned, moving his hips along with Tony's mouth, his skin red and glistening as the man of his fantasies sucked the life out of him. 

Tony was exceedingly proud of himself. He wanted to fix the younger man, make him feel needed and wanted, he wanted Peter to know pleasure. He deserved it. So he sucked harder, bobbing his head as he cupped and massaged his balls, moaning around Peter's perfect cock.

"Mmm'gonna cum!" Peter warned him, his voice completely taken over by arousal. He was no longer the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, but a very sexual and enticing being, writhing on the bed in ecstasy.

Tony's eyes were closed as he pressed down to Peter's base, taking all of him in, he held down the younger man's thighs as he urged him to cum, massaging him with his tongue.

"Toooooooony! I'm… I'm gonna… fuuUUCK I'M CUMMING!" he cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow as he thrust up and shot his load down the older man's throat. 

Tony drank it down noisily, moaning as he sucked it off of Peter's cock, letting the liquid fall down his throat. He moved away when it was over, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before sitting up. 

He looked over at Peter, whose eyes were lided and sleepy, but wore the prettiest smile on his face. He was glowing. 

"What did you think, angel?" Tony asked, stroking Peter's thighs. He moved over to lie beside him, pulling the cover over him.

The younger man curled into him, breathing him in and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you so much." He said sleepily. "Want me to get you off?"

Tony chuckled as he cuddled into him, "It's okay, we can do more another time. You just rest, sweet thing. You've been through a lot today."

Peter was fast asleep within minutes, quietly breathing, a smile playing on his lips as he lay softly in the older man's embrace. Tony buried his face in his curls, feeling like all the tensions of the past few months had disappeared. 

Maybe he'd been with the wrong one all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said you wanted more, so I wrote more. I'm thinking of doing a chapter where Tony gets his friends back as well 💖


	3. Renewing Old Friendships

When they awoke, it was like a dream. Peter's eyes slowly opened to find Tony softly gazing at him, stroking his face gently with his finger tip. The moment their eyes connected, Peter blushed hard, smirking sweetly as he tried to hide his face.

"Hey buttercup," Tony said softly. "Sleep well?" 

Peter nodded, curling into the older man's chest. "I did,"

Tony's fingers gently slid through his curls, stroking him softly. "You're cute when you sleep."

The younger man groaned, he was completely and utterly in love and embarrassed. "Thank you," he mumbled against Tony's chest. 

"Are you seriously being shy right now?" Tony laughed, kissing the top of his head. He loved the feeling of having Peter pressed against him, and he also loved how much effect his words had on him. 

"Kinda," Peter whispered as he moved to lie his head against the pillow, looking back at Tony with brightened eyes. "I'm just so unused to feeling like this… it's you."

"It is me." Tony spoke with a smile playing on his lips. "And it's you. You're not the only one who feels very strange."

"Strange?"

"Mhm." Tony nodded, holding onto his hips and gently bringing them closer. "I didn't see this ever happening. And now it has? I'm so freaking happy, kid." He grinned, looking over his face.

"You… you are?"

The older man chuckled, "Of course. Peter, every second with you last night burned brighter than any time I had spent with anyone before… I know this is all happening so fast, but I like you. I can't stop smiling."

Peter's face was emotional, he looked touched and hopeful at the same time. "You're so handsome when you smile," he spoke, immediately turning red as soon as he said it. "Ohmygod I can't believe I just said that." He dug his face into the pillow and groaned in embarrassment.

Tony chuckled, "There's my Peter, finding his feet. You can say whatever you want to me." 

Peter looked up at him, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

The older man nodded.

"Well, uh." Peter licked his lips and took a small breath in. "I love you." He said in a small voice, resting his hand on Tony's jaw. "I think you're perfect and I want to kiss you."

Tony raised his eyebrows, smiling. "Yeah?" He leaned forward, "Then kiss me, I'm waiting."

Peter nervously leaned in, tilting his head as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Tony's. The second Tony began to kiss back, Peter melted into his arms. The older man nibbled at his lips as they slowly kissed, tasting each other. 

Tony moaned, the most beautiful fucking moan ever, as Peter leaned into him, his entire body pressed against his. Tony kissed him for a little while longer before pulling away with a loving smile on his face.

"Perfect," Tony whispered. 

Peter was still flushing red, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "So uh… what happens now?"

"Hey, Pete. Want to be my boyfriend?" Tony asked, making the younger man squeal almost instantaneously. Peter bit his lip as his eyes filled with happiness. 

"Yes! Oh my god! Can I?"

"I just asked, so yes." Tony laughed, kissing him again, this time a little harder. He lingered, holding his chest against Peter's before pulling away slightly. "Yes you can." He smirked.

The younger man was almost speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish for a few seconds. "So… Pepper is really gone then?" Peter asked, "And… you're my… my…"

"Boyfriend." Tony filled it in for him, watching the younger man continue to get all embarrassed, his lips curled up into the most endearing grin. 3It was downright adorable. 

"Boyfriend," Peter repeated quietly with a smirk, "And… that's how it's going to stay?"

"Bingo." Tony spoke, "It's you and me baby,"

The younger man dug his head into Tony's chest again, cuddling into him and smelling the sweet scent of his mentor, uh, I mean, BOYFRIEND!

\----

Peter and Tony danced around each other as they got up, washed and dressed. Their eyes would catch and Peter's cheeks would burn as he grinned like a schoolgirl. Tony found ways to touch him, holding his waist and kissing his cheek from time to time.

It felt like a comfortable situation. Lately with Pepper, things never felt like this. It was awkward or loveless, he didn't feel like the relationship was making him feel happy. But right now? He was glowing. Actually glowing. 

His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, his hands itching to touch Peter every chance he could. 

As they walked through to the dining room, clearing up everything from last night, Tony couldn't stop noticing how goddamned beautiful the younger man was. 

"You know," he spoke, catching Peter's attention. "I think you saved me."

The younger man's eyes widened as he gaped, carrying the plates through. "S...saved you?"

Tony nodded, opening the dishwasher. "Yeah. If I hadn't heard everything yesterday, I would have stayed with her." He paused and stared into space, leaning against the countertop. "If you hadn't been my best friend. If you hadn't stuck by me… If I hadn't kissed you, I don't think happiness would come my way again."

Peter felt like his heart was racing, just hearing the older man say such sweet things.   
He watched Tony as he filled the dishwasher. "Tony?"

The older man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She was uh… she was pushing everyone out of my life." He spoke softly yet seriously, his brows in a frown.

"I know." 

Tony turned to look at him, "Yeah?" 

Peter finished putting everything away and walked over to stand in front of him, nervously touching his waist. "She's been alienating everyone for a while. The whole team actually. She's threatened almost all of them…" he confessed sadly. 

The older man paused, breathing in as Peter continued. "They all told me to leave before I was targeted… but I couldn't. I love you too much. But the others… they miss you."

Tony wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad you didn't." He clenched his jaw, swallowing, he closed his eyes. "Do they hate me?" He asked in a sad whisper. "Be honest."

Peter put his forehead against Tony's, holding him softly. "No. They don't hate you," he told him with sincerity. "They love you." 

He felt the older man grip onto him tighter, breathing in deeply. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "I miss them."

Peter leaned forward and kissed Tony's lips gently for a moment. "They miss you. They want their friend back. I promise you, if you call them, they'll be there." 

Tony smiled as he opened his eyes, looking back at Peter's with such a raw emotion. Peter had never had the amazing experience of being this close and seeing Tony be so open with him. It made him feel naked and open, but in the best way.

"Come with me?" Tony whispered his plea. "Help me be me again."

Peter smiled, "Wherever you go, I'll go too." He told him in reply, "You don't understand how much I mean it when I say I love you."

Tony chuckled, "I think I have an idea. Like when I saw you stand up to Pepper… you stood so tall and took it. No one stands up to Pepper, not even Happy. You did that for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Peter whispered, "I'd live and die for you, I'd battle anyone and everyone. Tony… kiss me. Please."

The older man stood up properly, ducking down to capture him in the most perfect kiss, holding him close and lifting him up slightly against his body. Peter moaned as his arms wrapped around Tony's neck, pulling him in deeper as the two of them connected. 

Things were perfect between them.

\---

"I don't know if I can do this." Tony admitted to his new boyfriend as they stood outside of Bruce's house. Peter had called Bruce and asked if they could come over for dinner, naturally the first answer was no. But it quickly changed as soon as he found out that Pepper wasn't going to be there.

Bruce, Strange, Rhodey and Thor were all waiting inside, the people that he missed, well, Tony didn't really miss Strange as much as missed mocking him. But nevertheless, he was going to have friends again.

"You can." Peter assured him, holding his hand. Just the sight of the younger man's elegant fingers entwined with his made Tony feel comforted. He wasn't doing this alone, he was a part of a team. 

Usually, Tony Stark can do anything. He kicked drugs and alcohol. He saved the world countless times. The man literally created Iron Man himself. He turned back time, he defeated and stood up to any monster in his path. 

But there was one monster that Tony could not escape from, no matter how far he ran, how high he flew, how many worlds he visited and saved. The monster in his mind would never leave him. 

Sure, getting over his painful addictions helped better the situation up top, but it was still a complicated issue. He knew his friends loved him, but his brain told him they didn't. That they hated him. 

It took Tony so long… so FUCKING long to find a family. A place where he belonged, a group of people who accepted him and loved him and fought for him. 

He thought he'd found that in Pepper as well, but she destroyed everything that he had built. And now he stands staring at a house, filled with people he didn't want to disappoint, who he desperately, secretly, seeked approval from. 

"I'm beside you," Peter's loving voice spoke again. "You're not doing this alone. Just go inside, we can tell them together, and we can put it all behind us."

Tony looked up at Peter. He didn't understand how the younger man had so much love and optimism inside of him. The world had treated him so poorly and yet his entire heart stayed glowing. He admired that.

The older man smiled and nodded, "Okay, Sunshine. Let's go." 

They walked up to the door and Peter knocked on it. There were a few seconds before they heard a noise, and when they did, Tony squeezed Peter's hand. 

"It's okay," Peter whispered. He could sense the anxiety was starting to get a little worse in his partner. He stroked his hand with his thumb. 

The door opened to the happiest face. The moment Bruce saw it was Tony, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him. 

"TONY!" he exclaimed with happiness, squeezing him tight. "Finally!" 

Peter let go of Tony's hand so he could hug his best friend back. "Bruce." He smiled.

The doctor pulled back, "Well come on in, everyone's out back. We're doing a barbecue." He moved aside for Tony to step inside, "Peter!" Bruce smiled, greeting him and bringing him in too. 

"I am so glad you two are here!" He closed over the door as he turned to look at them both. 

Tony looked to Peter, and then back to Bruce. "Before we go out back, can we talk?" He spoke to his best friend.

Peter took his cue and leaned over to kiss Tony's cheek before excusing himself and heading towards the others. This resulted in a very bizarre look from Bruce.

"That was weird." He commented as he sat down on the sofa. Tony followed suit and sat down on the chair near him. 

"I have some stuff to say before we go to everyone else," Tony spoke quietly. It was evident that he was terrified, he could hardly keep eye contact. 

Bruce sat forward and rested his arms on his knees. "Whatever it is, Tony. Feel free," he said warmly.

Tony closed his eyes as he spoke. "I… I'm sorry." He opened them again cautiously, looking at his friend, who's smile had dropped.

"I didn't see what Pepper was doing, I guess… I guess I didn't want to. As it turns out… she was trying to push everyone away. And if she was half as cruel to you as she was to Peter, I can never forgive myself for not kicking her out sooner." He looked hopelessly at Banner who was staring at him with a hint of sadness. 

"Tony, you have no need to apologise to me." The way Bruce said that made Tony feel like he was about to cry. His mind had been lying to him. His friends did care.

"I do -"

"No, you don't. This wasn't your fault. You just wanted to hold onto your marriage, I get that. I'm so happy you see it now, and maybe now she can get better." He suggested. That's NOT what Bruce wanted, but he didn't want to judge Tony in case he was still planning on going back to her.

"There is no getting better or her." Tony told him. "In fact, I kicked her out last night."

Bruce blinked, sitting up straight with a proud look on his face. "You kicked her out?!" He repeated in astonishment. "Fantastic! So what, this is… we get you back?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "I missed you all so much. Especially you, and I just… I want to apologise for her behaviour. You didn't deserve that, and I hope that you can forgive me and we can be friends again." He swallowed hard at the end, looking anxiously at him. 

"All is forgiven." Bruce grinned, "It's all gone now. I get my friend back, that's the best thing I could ask for."

"Thank you, I'm truly blessed to have you by my side. God. You should have heard it. Last night was crazy." Tony put his fingers through his hair before stretching. 

"Yeah? What happened?" 

"So we were having dinner," Tony explained, now feeling like everything was back to normal. It was comfortable and surprisingly like no time had gone by. Bruce was listening intently like this was the first gossip he's had since Loki was last around. 

"I come back from the bathroom or whatever, and I overhear Pepper threatening Peter."

"NO!" Bruce gasped, "What happened?"

Tony leaned forward, "She told him to get out of my life, that he was nothing to me. That I hated him! And he was just standing there, he didn't fight back and he didn't back away. He stood and cried."

Bruce shook his head, letting out a deep breath as he licked his lips. "That's fucking sad, what a kid though."

His best friend nodded. "Next thing I know, Pepper is outing him. Saying she knows that Peter's in love with me, and I was completely shocked."

"You didn't know." Bruce helped him along. "How did you not know? It's obvious!" He smiled, laughing slightly.

"I don't know!" Tony retorted, "It's just… anyway. I walked in on them, scared the shit out of both of them. Next thing I know, Pepper is telling me lies. I kicked her out, and then went to see Peter."

Bruce cocked his head, raising his eyebrow slightly. "There's more. There's more to that story isn't there?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, his cheeks going a little red. 

"Tell me!" Bruce exclaimed. "They can't hear us, everyone's outside. Come on! I've missed so much!" 

Stark glared at him, yet still had a smile on his face. After a moment he spoke, "Fine! I went through to the bedroom, and we… sat on the bed… and then… we kissed."

Bruce made a face as if to say that's the cutest thing he had ever heard. His smile was just so genuinely happy for them. "How was it??"

"Amazing." Tony replied in a heartbeat. "I think this is the start of something really amazing. I feel so free and so happy. He really makes me feel… loved." He could feel himself blushing like a schoolgirl, bowing his head slightly.

"I am so… so fucking pleased for you." Bruce told him. "Honestly. You look happy, and if anyone was right for you it would be Peter."

"Yeah? You think so?"

Bruce nodded. "I do. Now, let's go tell everyone the good news." He stood up. Tony followed suit.

"Knowing Peter, I bet he's already told them all." Tony laughed as he led the both of them through the house towards the back door. 

As they stepped through the glass sliding door and onto the patio, the others noticed them and cheered, holding up their drinks. 

He was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments 🥰
> 
> Private twitter acc 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sulphuriccherry?s=09


End file.
